Lost In the Moment
by PaintedShadow
Summary: AU. A "How they got together..." & what happens in the aftermath. NOT a songfic, but the title was inspired by Big & Rich! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya everyone! I know it's been a long time since I posted anything. I've hit a road block with the other stories. But don't worry, they're getting written. What I'm going to be doing is writing out the rest of the stories before I post any more chapters. That way I'm not tempted to change how I want them to be. So this is a new story that I started a while ago, and I've already written about 15 chapters of it. There will be one chapter every two weeks, and I'll be posting Sunday nights. Hope you enjoy, now for GSR… **

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Lost In the Moment**

**Part 1**

"Grissom" Ecklie started, trying to get his attention. "We have a meeting with the sheriff in an hour."

"Yes Conrad, I am aware." Grissom continued on his journey to his office.

Sitting down at his desk, he looked at the stack of files that is piling up that he'll eventually have to get finished. With little time before the meeting, he takes a stack of files and starts going through them.

An hour later, there was a knock on his door, "Grissom, it's time for the meeting."

"I'm just finishing up Conrad, I'll be there."

Ecklie backed out of the office doorway and headed to the sheriff's office.

Grissom moved over the files that he had finished and made his way to the sheriff's office.

Knocking gently on the ajar door, he pushed it open slightly. Seeing a brunette sitting in one of the chairs, he questioned whether this was the right meeting.

"Come on in Gil, we're just chatting." The sheriff said.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Gil, this is Sara Sidle from San Francisco," the sheriff turned to Sara, "Sara, this is—"

"Dr. Gilbert Grissom, world renowned entomologist." Sara cut him off.

The sheriff looked between the two, "Oh so you know each other."

Sara nodded slowly. "Not well, but we know of each other."

Grissom, who was still trying to sort everything out, was staring at Sara, "What are you doing here?" came out of his mouth so fast that he didn't have time to stop it.

Sara visibly tensed; she knew it wouldn't be a happy welcoming. Right when she was about to respond the sheriff started talking "Gil, that's why we are having this meeting. Sara is the new CSI at our Lab, but she doesn't care which shift she works on, so we are going to decide. Right now we have to decide where she wants to go, and then I'll be hiring another CSI for the opposite shift."

Grissom starred at Sara through the whole meeting, not paying any attention to what the sheriff was saying.

"Well thank you for coming in. I'm really glad I got to meet you, Sara. Take into consideration everything we discussed, and let me know what you decide." The sheriff placed out his hand, and Sara shook it.

"Thank you, I'll let you know once I decide." Sara said, as she turned to walk out.

Grissom stayed sitting there, now looking at the sheriff. There was several minutes of silence before Grissom said, "Who offered her a job here?"

"It was a group decision, involving the undersheriff, Conrad, Jim, and I."

"Then she shouldn't be able to choose whose shift she'll be on if I didn't have say in hiring her."

"Gil, is there a problem?"

Grissom stood, "Let me know what she decides." And with that, Grissom exited the room, heading to his office to pack up and leave.

An hour later, after having gone to the grocery store, Grissom pulled into the driveway of his townhouse. Picking up the perishables and his briefcase, he walked to the front door.

"Why are you here?"

She sat still against the wall for several moments before looking up. Grissom saw her tear-streaked face "Come in, I'll make some breakfast." Grissom said as he moved past her to unlock his front door.

Unlocking the door his pushed it open to let her inside.

"Still haven't changed, have you Gil?"

Grissom put his briefcase in his office, came back out to the foyer where he dropped his keys on an end table and hung his coat. He turned to look at her, "according to you, no I haven't." Grissom moved to the kitchen and started making omelets. While getting the pan out, he reiterated what he said earlier, "Why are you here Sara?"

She had been looking at the butterfly cases that were mounted on the walls, she came over and sat on one of the stools in front of the breakfast bar, "I wanted to see you."

Grissom froze.

"I know that I left you, but I've missed you." Sara said softly.

"What changed? You left me, Sara. You left." Grissom said slowly, getting angry.

Sara knew that he would be angry, she walked over to where he was standing. She stood right in front of him, "the thing that changed was that I realized that I can't spend my life without you." Sara hesitantly stepped forward, asking for permission. When Grissom took her hand and helped her take the next step forward, she took that as permission, but before she could kiss him, he kissed her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide along her lower lip, seeking entrance, which she willingly obliged.

Forgetting about breakfast, Grissom lead them upstairs to the bedroom, stumbling up the stairs, trying to get as many clothes off in the process without breaking contact.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I'm updating this a day late. I was out of town and didn't have my laptop with me which posed a problem in updating. And for updating late, I'll be posting another chapter this Thursday for y'all. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Let me know! -PS**

**Part 2**

The setting sun was shining through the window, spreading a golden light on the tangled mess of sheets and naked limbs. Sara stirred quietly, reacquainting herself with where she was. Remembering the past few hours, she smiled. Turning over to face her lover, she smiles and stroked his cheek, slowly summoning him. A small smile graced his lips as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Sara whispered.

"Good Morning," Grissom smiled at her, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

Sara slide to the edge of the bed, but before she could get up, Grissom grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him. "No good morning kiss?" he pouted.

"Aww…" Sara said as she leaned closer to his lips. She leaned forward enough to kiss him tenderly. Attempting to pull back, Grissom wouldn't let her.

"Round two?" Grissom smiled.

"Weren't you the one who was asking me what the hell I was doing here?" Sara chuckled.

_Boy, it's good to see her happy again. _He thought to himself, smiling.

"Yes, but can't a man change his mind when his wife comes back saying that she misses you?"

"So the husband's no longer mad at his wife?"

Grissom thought for a moment, "She still has a lot of making up to do, and rebuilding the trust, but other than that, we're good, accord—"

Sara leaned forward from where she was hovering over her husband, and kissed him passionately.

Grissom was the one to pull her closer to him and deepen the kiss.

After round two, Grissom went to the kitchen to start cooking some food, while Sara went to take a shower.

Sara took her time getting ready once out of the shower. Looking around his room, she noticed that none of their wedding pictures were displayed, _I must have really hurt him_, she thought to herself as she finished skimming the room. She took a clean shirt from his dresser and walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

Coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry." She whispered against his back.

Grissom just stood there, confused. Turning around in her arms, facing her, "What are you sorry for?" he looked down at her. Bringing up his hand to her chin to raise it, "Sara…"

"I'm sorry for hurting you." She said, tears evident in her eyes.

"Oh, honey…" Grissom started, he cupped her face in his hands, "you were hurt, I tried to comfort you but to you I was just a reminder of what we lost. We lost her, Sara, we _both_ lost her. We both loved her too. And I love you. I understand that you were hurt, I was too." Grissom kissed her forehead, "we just had different ways of dealing with the pain. We didn't talk through it."

That night, after talking for several hours, Grissom started to get ready for work. Sara was sitting, reading a book on Grissom's bed, while he was in the shower.

"So Sara, thought about which shift you might want to be a part of?" Grissom said as he walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

Glancing up from her book, she responded, "Well my only option is days."

"Why do you think that is your only option?"

"Let's see," Sara started as she moved across the bed to where he sat down. "I think it would be against lab policy to have a supervisor married to one of his subordinates."

Grissom looked pensive for a few minutes. "Should I just tell them?" he said. "Maybe they can make an exception."

"Gil, you're not seriously trying to get me on your shift? Are you?" Sara said, sounding amazed.

"What if I want you on my shift?" Grissom paused, thinking of a way to explain. "We'll never see each other if we're on different shifts! I want to see you, for more than just a few hours and at work doesn't even count, I mean at home."

"Are you saying what I think you're trying to say?"

"Move in here." Grissom rushed out, "I want you back in my life. I want to be happy again." Grissom whispered, leaning back into Sara more.

Sara thought for a moment, _Now is better than ever!_ She thought to herself, afraid of what his reaction will be. "Well even if I'm not on your shift, I can only work part time, and soon I won't be able to work in the field." Sara whispered, running her fingers through his damp hair.

Grissom said up straight, turning around to look at her, "What?" he choked out, his voice full of concern.

"We have another chance." Sara paused, looking him in the eyes, "I'm pregnant." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is the extra chapter that most of you have been waiting for. Hope you enjoy. The next chapter will come on the 20****th****.**

**Part 3**

Grissom was downright scared. He didn't know what to do. Walking into work, he was thankful for a partial distraction of working. Hopefully it wasn't going to be a slow night.

"Grissom!" Catherine yelled down the hall.

"Yes?"

Catching up to him, "what is this talk about a new CSI?"

"The Sheriff, Undersheriff, Brass and Conrad, all came to an agreement that there were more CSI's needed. They offered a position to a CSI, but she has yet to make a decision as to which shift she's like to be on. After she decides, they are going to hire another CSI for the opposite shift." Grissom explained in full, not wanting to deal with her complaining.

"Wow, that was easy." Catherine said following him to his office. "How long does she have until she has to decide?"

"I don't know, I have to go talk with the Sheriff right now."

"Are there any assignments?"

"I don't know, I haven't been to my office yet to check." Grissom snapped.

"Well we'll be waiting in the break room." Catherine said as she turned around to head to the break room.

Grissom opened his office, dropped his stuff on one of the chairs and then grabbed the two assignment slips.

In the break room, the guys were playing video games, while Catherine was reading a magazine, Holly had the night off.

"Hey everyone, we have two cases tonight, Catherine, choose a guy to go with you to the homicide. The other gets the hit and run. Here are the slips; I have a meeting to attend."

After he left the room, Nick commented, "That was weird."

"Yeah, he's been like that since he came in, and he came in almost on time, not early." Catherine replied.

"Something must be going on." Warrick came into the conversation,

"Sorry Nicky," Catherine started, "Let's go Warrick; we have a dead body to attend to."

"Aw man, that's not fair!" Nick argued, and reluctantly took the slip and followed them out.

Grissom was sitting in one of the visitor chairs waiting to talk to the Sheriff, thinking about what to say.

"Dr. Grissom, the Sheriff will see you now."

"Thank you, Jessica."

Grissom got up and walked into the sheriff's office. "Gil, to what do I owe this meeting?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the new CSI you hired."

"Ms. Sidle?"

"Yes." Grissom answered, inhaling to plunge on forward. "You know how you asked if we knew each other?"

"Yes." The sheriff responded hesitantly.

"Well I was wondering if I could get a favor from you." Grissom started, "You see, we met years ago at one of the seminars I taught in California. Well long story short, we're married." Grissom exhaled, feeling really nervous now.

"I see how this will be a problem. I didn't see this on her papers. But if Catherine agrees to do her evaluation and go over her reports, I don't see a problem with granting her request to work on grave."

Grissom sighed.

"I'll need to discuss this with Catherine."

"I'll send her over once she's wrapped up the case she is currently working on."

Grissom stood and shook the sheriff's hand.

When Grissom was at the door, the sheriff said, "Congratulations Gil, on both accounts."

"Thank you Sheriff."

And with that, Grissom walked out of his office, searching his pocket for his cell phone out as he left.

He dialed a number that he rarely dialed. Letting the phone ring, he decided to let the answering machine to pick it up.

"Sara, honey, it's me, can you pick up the phone please, there's something that I want to tell you." He smiled as he said it.

"Hey."

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I just didn't know if I should answer the phone, it is your house. What's up?"

"Well I just got out of a meeting with the sheriff."

"And?" excitement brewing within her.

"Well you might want to get use to being up at night."

"Really?!"

"Yes, he has to talk to Catherine, one of my colleagues on grave, to see if she will do your evaluations and reports, if she will, which I think she will, then you are on my shift."

"Okay, so I will let you get back to work."

"I'll see you when I get home, it's a slow night."

"Okay."

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little sick."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I should be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Gil, I'm sure. I'll see you later." Sara laughed.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Grissom was sitting in his office by the time he hung up the phone. Before starting the massive amounts of paperwork that was growing rapidly, he opened up a draw in his desk, and pulled out a framed photo that he placed on his desk.

"What are you smiling about?" Jim questioned in a mock serious tone.

Grissom snapped his head up, with confusion written all across his face.

"You were starring at this photo, and smiling." Jim smiled, watching Grissom squirm. "And if I recall correctly, I don't remember ever seeing a framed picture on your desk."

"That's because I just put it there."

"And who is this lovely lady holding the infant?"

Grissom just smiled.

"Aren't you going to tell me who it is?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me." Jim stated.

"That would be my wife." Grissom smirked as he said it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm posting this chapter early since I'm not going to be near my computer all weekend. I know that this one is short, but there's a reason for it. I'll be posting another chapter next weekend for y'all. Hope you enjoy!**

**Part 4**

Jim looked dumbstruck.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"Whoa whoa whoa, now why haven't I heard about this before?"

"That's because I haven't told anyone here yet."

"Wait. How long has this been going on for?"

"2 years, 4 months, 1 week and 6 days." Grissom rattled off.

"And how did we not know?"

"Honestly I don't know. I took long weekends off to go see her. We were still negotiating who moves."

"You haven't taken a long weekend in about a year." Jim said. "What about the baby?"

Grissom froze.

Brass noticed. "Sorry I brought it up. You might want to change it to a different picture if you don't want people to know about your child."

"Yeah."

"Well the reason that I came in here is because there's another assignment. And I'm guessing it's going to you."

"Okay. What and where?"

"Homicide at a residence."

"I'll follow." Grissom said, grabbing his kit.

Arriving at the scene, Grissom let the officers finish clearing the area before he went inside. While waiting, he called Catherine to see who to call.

Nick arrived shortly after Grissom's call to Catherine. "What do we have?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen, where Grissom and David were looking at the body.

"Woman, 36, shot twice, and stabbed." David said.

"Jeeze, shooting her wasn't enough; the killer had to stab her too?"

"We don't know which came first, the shots or the stabbing." Grissom said as he looked up at Nick.

"Nick and you start printing the kitchen, I'm going to go walk through the house."

"Sure. This is going to be one long night."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy! Lemme know what you think. I'll be posting again soon.**

**Part 5**

Processing all the evidence back at the lab took them into pulling a double. When Nick ran the few prints that they lifted from the kitchen, half of them matched the victim, and the others pulled up nothing. Grissom had gone down to see Doc Robbins. With no trace on the body, they were running on nothing. After running the victim's background, there was nothing that was leading them anywhere.

"Hey, Gil, why don't you guys go home? The case is not leading you guys anywhere. Pick it back up when you have fresh eyes." Brass said as he was walking into the break room.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Grissom stood up, "I'm going to go find Nick."

After Nick had left, Grissom went to his office and packed up some paperwork that would have to get done. Walking out to his car, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Sara answered the house phone sleepily.

"Hey honey, did I wake you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry, go back to bed. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way home."

"Ok."

"I'll be there in a few."

"I'll be here."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Walking into his house, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. He dropped his briefcase off in his office, and then walked to his bedroom. Stripping off his work clothes, he climbed into bed next to Sara, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom whispered.

"Tired." Sara mumbled.

"Let's sleep." Grissom said after kissing her temple.

Sara stirred awake when she heard her cell phone ringing. Slowly pulling Grissom's arm away from her stomach, she walked over to her jeans and pulled it out.

"Hello?" Sara answered as she walked out of the room.

"_Hello, Sara. I was wondering if you could come in for a meeting later today or tomorrow?"_

"Yes, I can, what time would you like to schedule the meeting?"

"_How about at three this afternoon?"_

"That'll be great."

"_Good. I'll see you then Sara."_

"Thanks Sheriff."

Sara hung up the phone and held it to her chest, smiling.

Walking back into the room, she headed to the bathroom. Once done, she came back out and crawled back into bed.

"Hmm," Grissom rolled over, "who was that honey?"

"The Sheriff, he wants me to come in for a meeting at 3." She said as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"What time is it?"

"It's close to two." Sara sighed. "I have to get ready soon. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," pulling her close to him. "Have you had a doctor's appointment?"

Sara nodded. "Three."

Grissom looked up at her, in the eyes, "honey, why so many?" he asked as he reached his hand up, caressing her cheek.

"I wanted to be certain that everything's okay."

"Is everything alright?"

Sara leaned down and kissed Grissom passionately. "Go back to bed."

Sara got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Taking a rather short shower, she got dressed and grabbed some food on her way out the door.

Getting in her car, she drove the unfamiliar streets of Vegas to the crime lab.

Entering the lab fifteen minutes later, she was greeted by the secretary, "Hi, how can I help you?"

"I'm Sara Sidle, I have a meeting with the Sheriff."

"Oh. " The secretary gave her a visitor's pass, and Sara was off on her way to the office.

Entering into a small waiting area, she waited at the desk for the secretary to get off the phone.

"Well sir, she just arrived, would you like me to send her in?"

"Okay." And with that, she hung up the phone. "You can go right in." She pointed to the door.

"Thank you…Jessica." Sara said as she read the nameplate on the desk.

Sara knocked on the door, and slowly pushed it open.

"Come in, come in." the sheriff motioned with his hands, "Sara I'd like you to meet Catherine Willows."

"Hello, I'm Sara Sidle."

Sitting down the sheriff started, "Okay Sara, so here's the deal, you will be able to work on grave. Catherine is going to complete your evaluation and you will have to report to her."

"Thank you Sheriff." Sara shifted in her seat to face Catherine. "I guess I should really be thanking you."

"Anything to get more help." Catherine paused, "but I do have one question." She looked between the Sheriff and Sara, "why do you want her to report to me…and not Grissom?"

Sara tensed, she suddenly realized that Gil and she never discussed if they'd tell his teammates.

"Gil is in no place to complete her evaluations or have her report to him. If you want to know anything further, you'll have to ask him."

It was obvious that Catherine did not accept that answer. "Okay."

"I believe that is it. Sara, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I do actually. I want to make sure that everything is settled about what we previously discussed." Sara paused, "and I would like to know when I can start."

"Yes it is. And, this all had to go through Personnel, which should be in a few days. Do you want to begin on Monday?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Thank you both for coming in."

Sara stood up and shook the sheriff's hand, turning around to Catherine, who had already walked to the door. She followed Catherine out into the hallway.

Catherine turned around to Sara. "I don't know who you are connected to but I won't deal with some rookie who doesn't know what the hell they're doing."

"Well just to inform you, since you obviously didn't read my file, I'm a CSI level III from San Francisco. I didn't get this by connections, hell I don't even have connections here. The sheriff seeked me out. I was at a conference a while ago, met this supervisor named Conrad Ecklie, he had showed the sheriff my status. I don't know how he got it, but he did. Two weeks after the conference I got a call from the sheriff offering me a job here. Any shift that I desired."

Catherine looked sorry," how about we go to the diner?"

"What?"

"Come on."

Catherine drove them to Frank's diner down the street from the lab.

"This is Frank's diner, the diner, the team eats at occasionally."

They grabbed a booth that was free near the front.

"Do you need someone to show you around Vegas?"

"Nah, that won't be necessary, I have an old friend who lives in town. He wants to show me around."

"Okay, well I feel horrible for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that." Catherine took a deep breath. "I should give you some warning."

"Oh that doesn't sound good."

"Well the supervisor that you met at the conference is an asshole. He'll probably hold a grudge against you for choosing Grissom's shift over his."

"Great, just what I need…to be hated."

"Don't worry, just stay out of his way, you'll barely see him anyways."

"Okay, so who else is on grave that I'll be working with?"

"Well we have a new rookie, who I think might be changing shifts. She's smart, but needs some guidance and a lot of training. There is Nick Stokes, who is a sweetheart, has a Texan accent and if I do say so myself, really good looking." Sara chuckled at that. "Then there is Warrick Brown, who is passionate, very passionate about his work, and also very handsome." Catherine paused when the waitress came to take their orders. "And then there's Grissom. The best way to describe him would be enigma. He just received a promotion to be supervisor of grave. I honestly don't think that he wanted it, but he took it. He is also our own entomologist, his very weird hobby." Catherine cringed as Sara chuckled. "And then there is Brass, who was the supervisor before Grissom, he is now that Captain of Homicide. You'll probably see him a lot."

Sara nodded knowing that she probably wouldn't remember most of this.

Their food came and they chatted about Sara's cases in California. Catherine talked about some of the ones that they get…on a regular basis.

When the waitress put the check down on the table, Catherine grabbed it, "my treat."

Sara thanked her as she exited the vehicle to go to her own.

"I'll see you soon Sara. I look forward to working with you."

Sara unlocked her car and headed back to Grissom's.

As she drove down the street, she noticed the same car that Catherine's was driving in his driveway. Deciding that it would not be a good thing to show up while she's there, she called the landline.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay in updating. Things got really hectic here between the semester workload and work. But I finished the semester yesterday. So here's a new chapter. The next chapter will be uploaded Sunday December 20. Well enjoy! Lemme know what you think. =]

**Part 6**

"Grissom, all I want to know is how the hell she got chosen for the job. She was handpicked!"

"Catherine, I don't know. Honestly, I don't—" he was cut off by the home phone. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

Walking into the study, Grissom answered the phone, "hey."

"She's bombarding you with questions, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"I can kick her out if you want to come back now."

"No, I'll go to the store and pick up something for dinner tonight, and maybe do a little shopping."

"Okay. Give it an hour."

"Okay." And with that she hung up the phone.

Sara spent a good hour shopping around the first mall that she came across. She had picked up a few things she knew she would need. Thinking she wasted enough time, she headed back to her car so that she can pick something up for dinner.

Pulling into the driveway, she carried her bags into the house, placed the one from the grocery store in the fridge and walked up to the bedroom.

He was fast asleep on top of the covers. Kissing his forehead, she tugged the covers from underneath him and covered them over him.

Walking over to the other side, she sat down on the bed, and pulled out a book to read.

Two hours later, Grissom stirred. He slowly opened his eyes to a darkened room. Feeling next to him, he felt nothing but cold sheets. Getting up and making his way to the bathroom to relieve himself, he smelt something amazing waft into the room from the partially opened door.

"Oh good, you're up. Dinner's almost ready."

Grissom looked over at her and smiled, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. You were tired." Sara paused, "Come have dinner."

"I'll be down in a minute." Grissom said moving closer to her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay." Sara headed back downstairs.

Coming downstairs, Grissom places himself on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, watching her move gracefully around the kitchen. "When did you become so talented in the kitchen?"

Sara whipped around, startled. Letting her breathing return to normal before answering.

Grissom didn't realize his mistake until he saw the fear in her eyes. "Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

"It's okay." She sighed, tapping her nails on the countertop. "And to answer your question, I needed something to keep my mind off of what had happened. Carrie helped. But there was still pain. As much as I wanted to be there, trying to forget about everything, I realized that this is where I needed to be. But in the meantime, I learned to cook." Dishing out the lasagna out of the pan and onto plates, Grissom smelled the wonderful aroma come from it.

"I think I could get use to this."

"Oh, really, if I remember correctly, you're an excellent chef yourself." Sara responded with a smile.

"God, how I've missed that!"

"What?" Sara looked up, confused.

"Your smile." Which granted him another.

They ate at the table, in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Grissom asked as he cleared the table, collecting her plate.

"Can we do this later?" She asked, standing beside him.

"Sara, I don't want to push you to talk to me. I want you to want to talk to me. And I think we need to talk about this before this little one comes along." Grissom said placing his hand on her abdomen.

Sara dropped her head, "I know, but if we start talking now, you will be late for work."

Grissom glanced at the clock, "tomorrow. We talk?"

"Deal." Sara said, giving him a tender kiss. "Go get ready for work."

"I'm normally already there by now." Grissom said as he walked away, heading to the stairs.

"You've been going to work, two hours early?"

"Well I needed something to keep my mind off what had happened. To shut the pain out. It became easier to show up early when I became a supervisor."

"Gil…" Sara moved closer to him, her eyes watery. "I'm so sorry." She said as she started crying.

Grissom rushed over to her, pulling her over to the couch. "Honey, it's not your fault, you can't blame yourself for this. You can't."

Sara started sobbing, curling up into a ball in the corner of the couch, away from him.

Grissom stood up and found his phone on the counter.

"Hey, Judy can you let Catherine know that I'm giving her shift tonight. I have a family emergency."

"Ok. Will do."

"If she needs anything, have her call me." And with that he disconnected the line.

Grissom moved over to the couch, "Sara, we need to talk."

Sara started crying more.

Grissom moved closer to her, grabbing her hand, and slowly unraveling her from her ball, pulling her onto his lap.  
"Hey, everything's going to be okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

An hour later, Sara had cried herself to sleep on the couch. Grissom was sitting right next to her on the couch when there was a knock at the door. Grissom quickly went to answer it, so that it wouldn't wake Sara.

"Your family's in town?"

"For your information, yes."

"Is everything okay, Gil?"

"Come on in Jim."

Jim entered his house, and followed Grissom into the kitchen.

"Is that your wife?" Jim asked, looking at Sara, who was still asleep on the couch.

"Yes, it is. She came back a few days ago."

"What happened between you two?"

Grissom ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "I'm confiding in you, something I normally don't do. You can't tell anyone."

"Good thing that tonight is my night off."

"So you know about, us." Grissom took a deep breath. "Well that baby in the picture was ours."

"I figured that."

"She died." Grissom said, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry, Gil."

"We were new to everything. We hadn't planned on children at that point. We were still working out where we were going to live." Grissom sighed. "She ended up slipping into depression after losing Isabelle. We barely talked after that, when it was time for me to come back here, she wanted to come with. I thought that it would be a good thing, get her away from San Francisco and start over." Grissom didn't dare look over at Brass, he just continued on. "She stayed for a month, a month that had been very distant. I came home from work one day to find a note on the counter. She'd left. She didn't want me to find her. I figured out that it was painful for her to look at me. I was a reminder of Isabelle." Tears were freely falling down Grissom's face. "She had my blue eyes."

After a few moments of silence, Brass asked something. "You said that she came back a few days ago?"

"Yeah, she's the new CSI that will be on our shift."

"That meeting with the sheriff must have gone really well." Brass chuckled.

"I was in shock when I saw her there. She came to visit three months ago. I had a Saturday off. We never talked. Monday morning when I came back, she was gone again."

"Hence the mood changes lately?"

"What?" Grissom asked, confused.

"You haven't been in early since she's been here. You've smiled more in the past few days then you have in months."

"I didn't realize that it was that noticeable."

"So what happened? It looks like she's been bawling her eyes out."

"I don't know. One minute we're talking, the next I'm trying to comfort her. I think it's just the hormones. I hope it's just the hormones, and not the depression again."

Brass was stunned into silence. After about a minute he recovered. "Let me guess, she's three months pregnant?"

"Yup." Grissom said, getting up from his seat, rummaging through the fridge. "Want one?" Grissom said holding up beers.

"Sure."

Sliding it over to him, Grissom took his seat again.

"So now she's working on the same shift?"

"Catherine is going to do her reports and evaluations."

"Ah." Brass said taking a swig. "Does that mean she knows?"

"No she doesn't." Grissom thought. "I don't think she knows."

"Well if she knew, I wouldn't be here finding out from you."

"True."

"Gil, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks. But I think that we need to start talking. That was our biggest problem."

"I think she's waking. I'm going to go. Take it easy Gil. I'll schedule you off tomorrow too."

"Thanks Jim." Grissom said walking him out.

Returning from the foyer, Grissom walked over to the couch, sitting on the edge, he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Who was that?" She whispered.

"My friend Jim stopped by, he works with us and heard that I had called out. He wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"I'm sorry, you should have gone into work."

"No Sara! Stop saying sorry, it's not your fault. And this is where I should be." Grissom caressed her cheek. "We need to talk."

"I'm sorry…"

"Sara…"

"…for leaving you." She sobbed again. Grissom pulled her into an embrace.

"We were hurt Sara. Let's talk. I miss seeing that smile."

"Gil, I never meant to hurt you." She looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"I know sweetheart."

They sat on the couch and talked for several hours. They let everything unfold.

"So you stayed with Carrie the whole time?"

"Yeah, it was good to catch up. I missed her." Sara said. "She got married, to Kevin of course. Everything was great until she found out that she was pregnant." Sara dropped her head.

"Is that why you came back?"

"Originally, yes." Sara sighed. "I was so sad that there was no way I could stay there. I thought that you would hate me, slam the door in my face. That's why I didn't want to come back. but I—"

"You needed me?" Grissom asked, cutting her off.

"Yes."

"Good, because I needed you too. As much as I thought that I could mask the pain by working, there was an empty spot in me."

"Is it still empty?"

"No, it's far from empty." Grissom kissed the top of her head as they lay on the couch. "Tell me about how you found out this time."

"As much as I couldn't deal with being around Carrie and Kevin when they found out, I needed to go back there. I never said good-bye to her. It was six weeks that I had left here, we were all out to dinner. Carrie had gotten the Eggplant Parmesan, I had the Chicken Parmesan, and I don't remember what Kevin had. But anyways, we were talking when the waiter came, I was sitting next to Carrie, the smell of the Eggplant just set me off. I ended up in the bathroom, puking. I couldn't stop. She had followed me in, held my hair back. It was like a flashback to our college days. I finally stopped, Kevin picked me up because I was too physically exhausted to move, Carrie had brought the car around. The next thing I remember is waking up in the guest room. I must have fallen asleep in the car." Sara sighed, swiping away at the tears. "When I walked out of their guest room, they were sitting watching TV. Carrie picked up something from the table and walked up to me and dragged me off to the bathroom." She looked up at Grissom, "I was so scared. I needed you there. I took the pregnancy test and when she read that it was positive, I fell to the floor, crying. She wanted to call you so bad, but I wouldn't let her. I became depressed again. But Carrie showed me the bright side of being pregnant. The one I had seen with Isabelle. I did everything for the little one. One day I had come back from shopping, I told her that I was coming back here, to see you. She was thrilled, but then it slowly hit her. She reiterated what I had said, "to see him". I didn't know how you'd react so I made it so that I would have a place to stay if I needed it. I had convinced myself that everything would be okay. When I landed at McCarran, all I wanted to do was take a flight back to New York." She swiped some more tears from her cheeks, but forged on. "At that moment…for some odd reason, I remembered about the job offer. I got a hotel room for a few days. Set up the meeting with the Sheriff. I never knew that you would be involved in the meeting. Right before you had come in, I had told him that I was going to need maternity leave. He didn't care. When I saw your reaction, I knew that my plan would no longer work, I had hurt you too much. But suddenly, I got scared. I thought that you wouldn't want me or this baby." Grissom opened his mouth but Sara placed a finger over it. "Let me finish, please. I thought that you wouldn't want this baby, we never really discussed children before, hell we never discussed marriage, which just kinda happened. Your reaction practically killed me, even though I deserved it."

"Sara…"

"Let me finish!"

"No! I love you, you did not deserve that reaction that you got from me. I was just in a state of shock. You had talked about transferring to Vegas. I never thought that you were serious."

Tears were falling from down both their faces. Grissom got up and lead her up to the bedroom.

Their lovemaking was slow, and full of love.

Grissom lay on his back with Sara resting under his arm, using his chest as a pillow. Stroking her hair he asked, "Sara, was there something wrong with the baby?"

Sara hesitantly responded. "Yes." She whispered almost inaudible.

Grissom tensed. "How bad?"

"Not bad. As a precaution they're going to have to perform a c-section instead of letting me deliver naturally."

"When's your next appointment?"

"Three weeks." Sara mumbled running her fingers through his chest hair.

"Is it a check-up or follow-up appointment?"

Sara tensed, not wanting to answer.

"It's a follow-up isn't it?"

"Yes, but only because they had to run a few tests." Sara sighed. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, as long as it's okay with you."

Grissom took the next night off too. After that, the week went by rather fast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Monday night came around and Sara was getting ready. She wouldn't admit to herself that she was nervous. Walking into the living room, she saw Grissom reading a book on the couch.

"Gil, there's something we never discussed in all that talking."

"Okay."

"Are we going to tell your teammates about us?"

"Eventually, Catherine already bombarded me with questions…You're nervous, aren't you?"

Sara smiled weakly.

"At the next team breakfast we go to. We'll tell them. You really want them to know?"

Sara nodded. "I want to finally change my last name."

Grissom smiled at her, "Really?"

Sara just nodded.

Grissom kissed her, "ready for your first day?"

"No."

"Come on, let's go." Grissom said pulling her along.

They arrived at the lab a little early. It gave Sara a chance to get her badge.

She walked around, attempting to find Grissom's office but failing miserably.

"Lost?" a bouncy spiky haired lab tech asked.

"Kind of."

"Where are you looking to go?" He smiled and winked.

"Gil's office."

"Grissom's, oh…you past it. Follow me." She did. She followed him to a darkened office. He knocked on the door.

"What!??!" Grissom's voice snapped.

Sara noticed the lab tech suddenly look scared.

"Go back to your lab. I think I can handle it from here."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Go."

She could hear footsteps coming to the door.

"What do you want Conr—?" When Grissom opened the door, he suddenly felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry Sara."

"It's okay. If it makes you feel any better, you scared a lab tech."

"Why was there a lab tech near my door?"

Sara blushed.

His face softened. "You got lost didn't you?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry. It's already been a stressful day."

"We haven't even been here for an hour."

"High profile case on days, all hands on deck. The day shift supervisor is going to be handling the media while we finish processing the scene."

"Fun for us."

"Let's go to the break room, everyone should be there by now."

Sara nodded and followed Grissom out of his office.

When they approached the break room, Sara noticed the spiky haired lab tech sitting at a table with several other people, including Catherine.

Before Grissom opened the door, they could hear the lab tech talking. "Seriously guys, she's totally hot! I've never seen here before but she had a badge. I wonder if she's single."

"Greg." Grissom stated.

"See ya!" Greg started to run past then he realized who was standing next to Grissom.

"See, I told you guys so!" Greg exclaimed.

"Greg! LAB! NOW!" Grissom bellowed.

Sara just laughed.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce our newest CSI. This is Sara Sidle." Grissom turned to Sara, "Sara, this is Warrick, Nick, Holly and Catherine."

"Hi."

Grissom filled them in on what the high profile case was. "A casino mogul's daughter was shot to death, along with several of her friends." Grissom paused, turning the assignment sheet over, "apparently that's all we know so far. Days started to process, but Ecklie pulled them and wants us to continue. Catherine, Sara, and Warrick, you guys are coming to the scene with me, Nick and Holly, can you stay here to process evidence as it comes in?"

"Griss, that's not fair, why does she get to and I don't?" Nick asked, pointing to Sara.

"Because Nick, she's a CSI Level III, she outranks you." Grissom said, turning around and walking out.

Nick was angry, really angry.

"Nick, don't take it personally. It's how the game goes." Holly said, trying to calm him down.

"Yes, but why didn't they hire another rookie, our team is doing excellent, we don't need another high ranked CSI."

Holly didn't respond immediately. She wasn't sure if she should say anything. "They hired her on grave to replace me, for when I move to Days next week." Holly got up and walked out of the break room, heading towards one of the labs.

Walking out to the cars, they agreed to take two so that one can be used to transport evidence back to the lab easily

Grissom and Sara drove in one, while Catherine and Warrick took the other.

While in the confines of the car, Sara decided to ask the question that has been lingering in her mouth since they left the break room, "Gil, why'd you take me? You could have taken Nick with you. I wouldn't have mind staying in the lab to process."

"Sara, you do outrank him. At this time we need all the CSI's we can have out in the field. I need them to stay in the lab to process evidence."

Sara was quiet for a minute. "How did you know I was a CSI Level III? I don't recall ever telling you."

"I do have your file dear." Grissom said with a smile.

"Does everyone call you Grissom?"

He chuckled, "Yes, everyone on the team does, and so do lab techs."

They arrived at the scene shortly afterwards in the side parking lot of the Bellagio.

"Well this is interesting."

"Yes, Catherine?" Grissom questioned turning to look at her.

"She's dead in the parking lot of her father's rival."

"How do you know that?" Sara asked.

"I grew up in Vegas. There are things I know that I shouldn't know."

"Sara can you take photos, Warrick you sketch, Catherine and I will start collecting around the bodies. When you guys are done can you start the perimeter?"

"Sure." They responded in unison.

Sara walked around taking numerous photos of each body and the surrounding area.

By the time she was done, Warrick was putting the sketches away in a folder in the back of one of the trucks.

"Ready to start the perimeter?"

Warrick looked up as Sara smiled. He returned the warm smile and nodded.

Half way through Warrick said, "Sorry about Nick back at the lab. We're all kind of competitive when it comes to cases."

"You wouldn't be on Gil's team if you weren't competitive." Sara smiled. "It's alright, you shouldn't be sorry though. He had a right to question, it's not like you all know what my ranking was."

"Still."

"Hey, Warrick, Sara!" Catherine called waving her hand.

They walked over to where Catherine and Grissom stood.

"We're keeping the bodies here a little longer. We need someone to go back to the lab and start processing the limo and then someone to help Holly process the evidence that Days collected." Catherine said.

"I'll help Holly." Warrick spoke out.

"Sara, you okay with taking the limo?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you guys take the evidence back and log it in?"

"Sure."

After moving everything into one truck they were off back to the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Arriving back at the lab, Warrick started to log everything in so that Sara could start on the limo that had arrived moments later.

"Good, something to actually do!" Nick heaved a sigh of relief when he entered the garage.

"Will you be okay working with me, or are you going to complain again?" Sara asked as she walked from behind the limo.

Sara couldn't place the look that was present on Nick's face. It was somewhere between guilty and sorry.

"It's not that I have a problem with you, it's just that Griss never likes putting a rookie on high profile. I thought that's what you were, a rookie. I didn't realize that you were a high ranked CSI. I thought Grissom was punishing me for something."

"He wasn't punishing you. You're leading the case here, at the lab until he returns. Let's hope you got something done while we were at the scene."

"Can we start over?" Nick said with a slight smile.

Sara walked over to Nick, "Hi, I'm Sara Sidle, CSI Level III from San Francisco."

"Nick Stokes, CSI Level II. Nice to meet you."

"Same."

Nick and Sara worked silently as they processed the limo. After a little while, Nick went to go bring samples to Trace and DNA.

Grissom stood in the entryway observing Sara before checking for progress.

He took a few more steps in, "have you found anything?"

Sara jumped, startled, banging her head on the hood of the limo.

"Ow." She whimpered as she walked away.

Grissom came to her side, "Sara, are you okay?"

She nodded holding her head. "I'm fine. It'll just be sore later."

"Want me to get ice for it?" Grissom asked, pulling her by the elbow to sit down on a crate near the wall.

"It's fine." Sara paused. "When we processed the inside, we found a lot of a white powdery substance, probably cocaine. Nick just went to give samples to Trace. There was a lot of blood smeared in the front portion of the limo and all over the partition buttons."

"Oh, and Nick turned the ignition, the battery light, oil light, and the maintenance light all came on."

"Something wrong with the wiring?" Grissom asked

"That's what I was thinking, and that is what I was checking before you came in."

Grissom smiled. "You really okay?"

"Yeah, I need some Tylenol. I'm starting to get a headache."

"I have some in my office." And with that he walked out.

Nick returned shortly after Grissom left.

"What happened?" Nick asked looking at Sara who was holding her head.

"Gil came in and startled me. I ended up hitting my head on the hood of the limo."

Nick found a slight smile creeping up on his face.

Sara noticed too, "What?"

"You called him Gil."

"Okay…" Sara said, clearly confused.

"It's just different because everyone here calls him Grissom."

"Well that'll be a little difficult in a few weeks Nick." Grissom said as he reentered the garage.

"Why?"

"There will be two people responding when you call 'Grissom'."

"Gil," Sara whispered, "I thought we weren't going to tell them until later?"

"Well, I want them to know." Grissom smiled and handed her the Tylenol and a glass of water before leaving the garage.

Nick has a smile on his face like the cat who ate the canary.

"What?" Sara asked, seeing the smile on his face.

"So you're the reason for his mood changes?"

Sara had to smirk at that.

"Take a break, I'll continue to search under the hood."

"That's it? You're not going to say anything else?!" Sara asked. Nick smiled.

They all ended up pulling a double. They were all too exhausted to go out to the diner for breakfast.

Sara and Grissom arrived home and collapsed on the bed. Neither of them had enough energy to make food, let alone get under the covers.

Grissom awoke to an empty bed and a delicious smell that was coming from the kitchen.

Sliding out of bed, he went into the bathroom to do his morning routine.

Freshly showered, he walked downstairs right into the kitchen. Wrapping his arms around Sara kissing her temple, "How's the head feel?"

"It's sore, but I'll deal."

"How did you sleep?"

"Eh, not well." She mumbled.

Grissom grew concerned, "Sara," turning her around in his arms, "are you feeling okay?"

She wouldn't look him in the eyes, "not really, I'm exhausted, hungry, and constantly have to go to the bathroom. I hate feeling this anxious, I hate the hormones and the mood swi—"

Grissom cut her off with a kiss. "Better." Grissom smirked.

"A little." Sara smiled back at him.

"Go lie down on the couch, I'll finish making this."

"Okay." She mumbled again.

By the time that Grissom finished cooking what she had started for dinner, she had fallen asleep on the couch. Deciding that she needed rest more than food right now, he let her sleep and put the pork chops back in the oven on warm.

Walking over, he gave her a kiss and then walked to the bedroom to retrieve his book.

Settling down in one of the overstuffed chairs across from the couch, he open it and started reading.

Sara started to stir when she got overly hungry.

Grissom was still reading in the overstuffed chair

"Hey." Sara said as she sat up.

"Hey," Grissom put his book down, "did you sleep well?"

Sara nodded, rubbing her hands over her face, trying to wake herself up more.

"There is a plate of pork chops in the oven on low heat to keep it warm for you." Grissom said as he picked up his book.

"You didn't have to do that." Sara said as she got up from the couch.

"I wanted to. You need to eat."

Sara walked over to him, "thank you." She said, kissing him on the temple.

Grissom pulled her onto his lap. "I've missed you."

"I thought we were done with that?" Sara asked.

"But I did. Just because we did agree to not discuss it any further, doesn't change the fact that I missed you."

Sara thought for a moment, "I love you." Sara kissed him.

"Come on, let's get some food in you. Bug is going to need it's nutrients."

"Another nickname, Bugman?" Sara teased, jokingly.

"Ha…ha…ha. And yes." Grissom mocked. "When do you get an ultrasound preformed?"

"At my next visit?"

"I thought that was a follow-up."

"It is. But it's also a routine check-up. Since I changed to an OBGYN down here, they thought that it would make it easier to do it as one trip."

"Do you want to know the sex?" Grissom asked.

"Of course," Sara smiled as she pulled the plate out of the oven.

"You want me to make you something else or will that be enough?"

"This should do. I haven't hit my weird cravings yet."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

They arrived at work early that night, since they were still aiding days with the evidence processing.

There were three assignments slips on Grissom's desk. Thinking over who to place where, his eyes glanced over a MEMO notice on his desk.

_Holly is switching to Days?_ Grissom thought to himself after reading the contents of the Memo.

Arriving in the break room, where everyone was, Grissom handed out the assignments.

"Nick you have a home invasion," handing over the slip, "Warrick you have a homicide, Brass is waiting for you," handing over the slip, "and Sara, you have a rape. She's at Desert Palm." Handing her the slip.

She flipped it over and saw that he had scrawled directions on it for her.

"Holly, can I see you in my office, please?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Holly said, wondering if she did anything wrong.

"Grissom, should I go over the evidence again?"

"Yes, Holly will be there to help you as soon as I'm done talking to her."

Catherine gave a nod, and left the room, signaling everyone else to head out too.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Grissom said offering her a seat in the chair across from him. "I was wondering what this is about?" he asked, holding up the Memo.

Holly let out a heavy sigh, "I don't connect with anyone on the team, I hate sleeping during the day. I went to Ecklie and told him that I wanted to quit, but he wouldn't let me, he wanted me to give days a try, that is why they hired Ms. Sidle. Even though I'm switching, I still don't think it'll work out."

"Okay." Grissom said barely audible.

"That's it?"

"There's nothing that I can say to make you stay. You've already made your decision." Grissom paused, "I want you to stay on the case, you'll be working on it with days."

And with that, Holly left his office, leaving Grissom with his head in his hands.

He stayed in his office and completed his paperwork.

Sara and Nick finished their cases early and ended up chatting in the break room. Since Nick was the only one that knew, she felt she didn't have to hide, much.

Nick looked at her past the top of his Sports Illustrated magazine, "So how long have you two been married?"

Shocked, Sara smiled, "How'd you know we were married?"

"Your ring is on the chain that is around your neck." Nick said, smiling. "Sara, it's my job to observe."

"We've been married for over two years."

Realization slowly hit him and he dropped the magazine onto the table top, "wait, you've been married for over two years and you just moved here?"

Sara hesitated, wondering how much to reveal. Going with simple, she responded, "Yeah, long story."

Nick took that as his cue to drop the subject. "Hey, do you think we should check if there is anything that was could help with?" Nick asked.

"I'll go check. He's been doing paperwork all shift."

"I'm going to call Warrick, see if he wants to go for breakfast, you'll join, right?"

"Yeah." Sara responded as she exited the break room.

She walked down the hall to Grissom's office. Gently pushing the door open, she walked inside, "hey."

"Oh, it's good to see you." Grissom heaved a sigh of relief. "I hate paperwork."

"Oh honey, it can't be that bad."

Grissom hung his head, "it is, it really is."

Sara briefly mentioned the conversation with Nick, and posed a question to her husband "So when are we going to tell everyone else?"

"How about we invite them all over for breakfast?"

"Sure, I know that Nick wanted to go to the diner, I'll go talk to him, see if he can round up everyone."

"Where are you going to tell them you're having it?" Grissom asked clearly amused.

"I'll tell Nick and he'll tell the other that you, mister, invited them over. He'll drive everyone to your house, and I'll already be there." Sara smiled.

Grissom chuckled as she left the room. _I'm really glad that she's happy again_. He thought to himself.

Sara went straight back to the break room looking around for Nick. "Hey, so how about we do breakfast at Gil's?"

Nick started laughing, "Good luck with that!"

When Nick stopped laughing, he noted Sara's confused look.

"Good luck in convincing Grissom to open up his home for the public eye to see."

Sara smiled. "He already said okay." She said with a shrug.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

Sara filled him in on what they were going to do. Nick agreed and started calling the team, noting that there was only half an hour left to shift.

Sara went back to Grissom's office. "Anything I can do?" Sara asked.

"Nothing's come in, enjoy the last half hour, go home if you want to."

"Gil, I'm bored!"

Grissom took off his glasses and held them between his thumb and index finger. "Sara, why are you so anxious?"

Sara plopped down in a chair. "This happened last time. I got extremely hyper at points and nervous occasionally."

"Do you want something to read?"

"It'll have to be something good, to keep me attention."

Grissom handed her a small compact book from one of his desk drawers. He handed it over to her with the cover facing down. Sara turned it over to see what it was and he swore her eyes glistened when she read the title.

"I already marked a few."

Sara got up from her seat in the chair to move over to the couch. She curled up and opened the book to the first marked page.

Grissom tried to finish the stack of paperwork that was still on his desk, but having too much trouble with the distraction of Sara sitting there.

The end of shift came near and Grissom decided that they should get a head start before the stampede hit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

"Hey, Sara, ready to go?"

Sara didn't hear him because she was too engrossed in reading.

Grissom moved over to the couch and placed his hand on Sara's leg. When she looked up, he asked again, but this time silently.

Sara nodded and went back to reading.

Once they were home, Sara went to change into comfier clothes while Grissom started mixing the batter for pancakes.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door, Sara took over cooking while Grissom went to answer the door.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"Gil, are you feeling okay?" Catherine asked as she entered into his home.

"Perfectly fine, why?" he asked with a confused look.

"You invited us over, to your home, for breakfast. Which as you know is a social event." Catherine stated.

"See this wasn't really my idea."

"Then who's was it?"

Sara was listening to the conversation from the kitchen. She decided to answer, "mine."

They all gawked, unbelieving.

"How would you have any say in where we meet for breakfast?" Catherine asked harshly.

"Well it was my idea to do this but we had another motive for it too." Sara came into the entryway.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Warrick piped in.

"We, as in Sara and me." Grissom said.

Nick sat there with a smug look on his face. "Hey Sara, do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"No, I've got it. You can come in if you want though."

"Grissom, what's going on?" Catherine asked.

"Well, our reason for you all being here is that in a few days you'll get two responses when you call out 'Grissom'"

Catherine was speechless.

Someone opened the door but they couldn't see who. "You two are getting married?" Warrick asked.

"Wait, I thought you guys were already married." Brass said as he came into view.

Catherine's mouth wasn't just ajar anymore, it was down on the floor.

"Wha….?" Was all that came out of it.

At that moment Nick decided to leave and join Sara in the kitchen. "So this is going well, I'd say. I don't think I've ever seen Catherine _this_ speechless before." He gave out a slight chuckle.

Sara just laughed.

"Food almost ready?"

"Yup, just a few more minutes." Sara said as she flipped the last few pancakes.

"Can I help with something?"

"Yes, actually, the plates are in the cabinet up there," Sara pointed to a cabinet off to the right. "Can you take them out?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Nick."

Breakfast went by fast with easy talking and laughing. When they had moved into the living room Grissom like that he could relax with his friends while his wife resting against him.

Soon all the conversation halted. Catherine cleared her throat, "So how long has this been going on?"

"2 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, and one day."Grissom rattled off.

Sara looked up at him, amazed. To which they didn't know the shocked looks on their friend's faces.

"So Sara, why are you just moving here?" Catherine asked, recovering from the shock.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other, realizing that they never discussed what they'd say, after a few minutes they silently agreed to tell them the truth.

"Well you know how I took all those long weekends and actually took a few weeks off every few months? Well since our marriage was spur of the moment really, we hadn't decided where we were going to live." Sara got up and silently walked over near the bookcases wiping her face. Grissom knew that she was crying, but continued on. "Our decision was postponed when we found out that Sara was pregnant. That's when I took so much vacation time. When Isabelle was born, that was when I took the two weeks off, we were so happy. One morning I came to visit them at that hospital, the day Sara was suppose to be released, Isabelle's lungs had collapsed in the middle of the night, they didn't get to her in time." Grissom looked over his shoulder and didn't see Sara.

"Gil, why didn't you take more time?" Catherine asked, feeling guilty that she pushed them to talk.

"I had. I had taken 2 months off, but after everything that happened we barely talked. I needed a distraction, so I left."

"You just left?!" Nick raised his voice.

"Yes, Nick I did."

"We both did Gil. I left too." Sara said, reappearing in the stairwell.

Grissom opened his arms and Sara walked over and curled into them.

"And in about six months from now, we'll both be taking time off."

"What!?" Nick, Warrick and Catherine screamed in unison.

Sara was looking up at him, "what?"

"I want some time off with my wife." He leaned in and gave her a brief kiss.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean in six months?" Catherine clarified.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Was all Catherine could say.

"Congratulations on both accounts." Warrick said.

"Yeah, Sara, I'm amazed that you got him to open up!" Nick said

"Sara, it's a miracle, seriously. Marriage? He's a hermit!" Catherine sounded shocked.

Sara chuckled and rested her head against Grissom's shoulder.

Catherine and Jim both stifled a yawn.

"I think it's time to go. We all need sleep before shift starts." Nick said.

"Wait a minute. Jim, you didn't say anything about them." Catherine realized.

"Well that would be because I already knew."

"How'd you already know?" Nick asked, suddenly really interested.

Jim paused thinking how to word this, "Since when has Grissom called out for a family emergency?" And with that Jim got up. Grissom tried to but there was a weight holding him down. Jim laughed and gave a wave, the others filed out after him.

"Sara, do you want me to carry you up to bed?"

Sara just moaned. Grissom took that as a yes.

Placing her on the bed, Grissom kissed her temple and went back downstairs to clean up before returning to the bedroom to sleep.

Sara woke up and felt a heavy weight on her abdomen. Gently moving Grissom's arm, she slide out of bed and ran to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

The next shift at work, Holly wasn't there, she had made the switch to make it easier on the dayshift to have an extra member to help on the case.

There were no new cases that night so they were all working on their active cases. Sara jumped between where she was needed between her colleagues. Periodically working with each CSI, helping them do that they could get their cases closed. She mostly did material analyst to see if she could catch something that they previously missed.

Nick and Catherine ended up getting a break in their case close to the end of shift, so they ran with it. Sara was giddy on the ride home because she had found that break for them.

Grissom smiled when he saw how happy Sara was that she was able to help.

The next few weeks passed, uneventful. There had been several tough cases where they had to pull doubles. Grissom had refused to let Sara work more than one double a week, claiming that it was hazardous to her health.

Sara wouldn't stop fidgeting in the chair while she waited. She kept tapping her foot, until Grissom rested his hand on her thigh to get her to stop. That's when she started twirling her thumbs. She was anxious for many reasons; she was going to meet her new doctor, and she was scared about what the test results would reveal.

"Sara." Grissom mumbled, "calm down honey."

A nurse came out with a folder in hand, "Sara Sidle."

Sara practically shot up out of the chair, making Grissom grab her hand to slow her down.

"If you'll come with me, I'll get you set up in a room and Doctor Luca will be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Sara responded smiling.

"After a few more minutes of anxiousness, there was a soft knock at the door, and the doctor walked in.

"Hello Sara, I'm Doctor Melanie Luca. How are you doing today?"

"Good."

"Okay, so I have good news for you. Your previous doctor faxed over your test results, they all came back negative, which is great. The problems cleared up on their own."

Sara heaved a sigh of relief, her eyes misting a little.

Grissom grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Now, how've you been feeling?"

"I've been doing well, a little morning sickness here and there, not as bad as last time." She glanced up at Grissom.

Melanie looked between the two and could see numerous emotions passing between the couple.

Dr. Luca finished the exam, and told them to schedule an appointment with an ultrasound for two months later.

Sara had fallen asleep on the way home. Grissom could see the tearstains on her face. Resisting the urge to caress her face, and adverted his eyes back to the road.

When he pulled into the driveway of the town house, Sara was still asleep in the passenger seat of the car, Grissom shifted, stroking her cheek gently several times, without rousing her from sleep. He started to kiss her face, her nose, eye lids, cheeks and lastly her mouth.

Sara's eyes fluttered open, then shut just as quickly, blocking out the bright light from the Nevada Sun.

Grissom chuckled, "Not use to that, huh?"

"Not recently" Sara smiled and slowly opened her eyes.

"Come on, let's get some food in you." Grissom said as he got out of the car.

Sara opened her climbed her way out. After their meal together, Sara made her way upstairs while Grissom cleaned up.

Joining her in bed soon after, they both feel into a content slumber.


End file.
